My Secret, Now Ours
by 1topdog
Summary: In our world, shape shifters exist. When my parents were murdered, before my dad died he told me I would be the best of our kind. I am now a first-year student on a student scholorship at Ouran High School. What secrets will be revealed!


"Every now and then, people are born into this world with the ability to turn into an animal or in special cases animals- also known as shape shifting. Throughout the years less and less people have been given this unique ability. The people given this ability have been forced to keep their ability in secrecy, since from year to year the ability has been frowned upon. Revealing your ability could result in harsh consequences – being shunned from society, one's reputation tarnished or even being killed."

"Mommy…daddy…why are people so cruel?" I looked up to them in confusion.

"Its okay baby…we will always be together through the tough times. You don't have to worry yourself about it." My parents smiled.

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

"Yes baby. Goodnight." My parents turned off the lights and walked out my door.

- - - - - -

That is the last time I saw my parents uninjured. I was four years old and the next morning my parents were murdered right in front of me. While I was gobbling down breakfast, I heard the glass of a window break in our living room. I had the opportunity to see ten shape shifters all formed as pit bulls brutally attacking my mom (in the form of a cheetah) and my dad (in the form of a Tasmanian devil). My parents were defending themselves as the best they could.

My mother had received a huge gash on her neck and my dad's leg was mauled into shreds. I muffled a silent cry and continued to watch for my parents well being. Two pit bulls were dead but the others had only sustained minor injuries.

Both of my parents were well known powerful shape shifters, but not even they could fight off a team of blood thirsty pit bulls without dying. Soon all the pit bulls lay lifeless and my parents had shifted back into humans and finally noticed me. They weakly motioned for me to hurry over to them with sad gradually clouding eyes.

I stared at them and held back tears. I did not want them to see me cry. I did not want to add to their troubles.

"Baby…life will be tough for you…you have more unique abilities…than most shape shifters…" my dad whispered.

I shook my head. "Why am I more unique?"

"Baby…you will understand that you will be even more powerful than your mother and I. I want you to go to your grandmothers and tell her what happened as well as live with her. Burn the house down as you leave. They will only report death from a fire, since these are powerful gang members who attacked. I love you," my dad coughed, handed me his fang necklace, and smiled.

"I love you." My mother whispered, weakly handed me her charm bracelet, and followed my dad with a smile that welcomed death.

"I love you, too." I knew they would die and I couldn't stop it. I kneeled down in front of them, hugged them, and listened to their last final breaths.

Even though I was only four years old, I was more mature than others. I understood death from my shape shifter instinct. I stood up covered in my parent's blood, glared at the gang corpses and went to find a lighter. The moment I found the lighter and started the fire, my life changed. With each spark, my usual personality became melancholy, cold, and callous. I didn't want that. My parents would be disappointed. I forced myself to ignore the unhappy personality setting in. If I was going to continue living I would continue with a happy personality. My personality may have been too intelligent and too mature, but I was going to have a personality that kept people from worrying about me. The melancholy demeanor drifted away.

I began running while clutching my only two belongings: a fang necklace and a charm bracelet. I was too scared to transform in fear of being suspected. Everyone was an enemy. My goal was my grandmother. I listened as distant fire engines and police cars pulled in front of our house. My heightened senses rang about me keeping me on guard.

I ran for miles- something a normal little girl couldn't accomplish. I sniffed my way out to familiar grounds and rushed to the little antique house of my grandmother.

Even though her house was antique, it was beautiful. Even though it was small, it was sufficient for me and grandmother. Amazing cherry blossom trees bloomed around me and a variety of wild flowers covered the garden. My grandmother was a shape shifter, also, but only had one form- a beautiful wild cat.

I knocked on the door and awaited the wise face of my grandma. I was probably a sight. I was covered in blood and my eyes probably only expressed fear and anger. I heard the faint, quick, stealthy steps of my grandmother, and the door opened. She gasped and I began to cry. I couldn't help it. I held it in and I was too traumatized to continue being tough now. My grandmother ushered me in.

"Baby what happened!" My grandmother whispered.

"Mommy and daddy are dead," I sniffled.

My grandmother began to frown, "How baby?"

I shook my head and said, "I was eating breakfast when I heard a window break. When I peaked in the living room, I saw ten pit bulls attacking mommy and daddy. Mommy and daddy killed all of them, but risked their lives. Daddy said they were powerful gang members and to burn the house and go to you. He said I was…unique…and would grow up even more powerful than them." I sobbed.

My grandmother sighed, "Baby your life is in danger. As long as you are with me you will be fine. Do not worry. Now you go take a bath, while I think things over."

- - - - - -

That was eleven years ago. I have lived with my grandmother and went to school like any human. I have always made top grades and have avoided making enemies. I absolutely kept my secret showing my secret only to my grandmother, heeding my parents warning about consequences of revealing it. Life has been difficult, but I stayed true to my word and kept a positive and cheerful personality.

Like my father mentioned, I was strong. Since my grandmother and I were not that rich I went to public school, but I wanted to gain a more challenging education at a difficult school.

So I entered my application into a high school called Ouran High School. I passed with a perfect score for the entrance exam and was accepted as a first-year studennt. I heard only one other person beside myself was accepted for the academic scholarship there.

I was excited. I was sure my parents would be proud! Tommorow would be the second week of school. I wasn't able to attend the first week of school because I caught a horrible cold. But I still could barely hold my excitement in me...

- - - - - -

The next morning I woke up to the loud beeping noise of my alarm clock. I quickly turned it off and hopped out of bed. Since I wasn't able to aford the school uniform and also dispised it, I slid on some khacki pants and a navy sweatshirt. I walked over to the mirror, placed on my plain gray glasses, and scrutinized my reflection. My outfit was comfortable and my hair was...kind of messy. I wasn't one that would worry about my looks. My short silver hair rested along my neck and my pale blue eyes sparkled in anticpation for the school day. I still wore my fathers fang necklace and my mothers charm bracelet. I was nice and comfy and that was all that mattered!

I jogged down stairs, devoured a nutri grain bar, and gulped down some milk.

"Good morning! Your sure up early," my grandmother smiled while walking into the kitchen.

"Yes. I am planning on being a little early for school in case I get lost," I replied.

"Baby, you know you will never get lost! Not with that nose of yours," my grandmother laughed, "your just being paraniod."

"I guess your right," I laughed, "well I better get going." I walked over to my grandma, kissed her on her cheek, grabbed my over used book bag, and gracefully walked out the door.

Ouran High School was a twenty minute walk from my grandmothers house. The walk was a scenic route I enjoyed taking with beautiful trees and a variety of wildlife. When I got close enough to Ouran to see the building, I stopped. I strained my senses and kept quite. I didn't understand why I felt like I was being followed. I shrugged and continued walking, but became on guard.

When I arrived at the school, I followed the directions to my classsroom. I observed fancy vases in the hallways and couldn't help but think how innappropriate for school such an atmosphere was. I would deal with it though. I finally arrived at my classroom. I walked up to my teacher and asked them were would be an empty seat. They pointed to an empty corner seat and I quickly walked over and sat quietlly down. Soon my classmates began to arrive and I noticed a short browned hair and brown eyed girl in a boys uniform sit behind me. That confused me but I ignored it. If I got a chance I would ask her later. Behind me sat a set of twins.

Soon class began and I began taking notes and listening to lectures. The day was long and my homemade lunch was good, but when the end of the day came I wanted to find a nice place to study. Thinking the time was good to talk to the girl I saw earlier, I began sniffing her out. I followed her scent through long hallways. Finally were her scent stopped was an abandoned music room. I thought that maybe she studied here, so I reluctantly opened up the door.

"Welcome," I heard a chorus of voices. When my eyes adjusted I recognized the girl and the two twins.

"Oh...a boy," a tall, blond boy stated.

"Yes, Tamaki-senpai, he's in our class," one of the twins said.

"Today was his first day of school since he was sick last week," the other piped in. Why in the name of all shape shipters did these two think I was a boy?!

"Oh you poor thing! What is your name?" Apparantly Tamaki asked.

"Well-" I was about to begin when a guy in glasses answered for me.

"Ookami Himitsu. Fifteen years old. Here on scholorship, just like you Haruhi." The boy smirked.

"Really maybe we could study together," The girl, now known as Haruhi smiled.

"Which brings me to a question," Tamaki began, "who would thought you are gay! It doesn't matter. We of the host club will happily serve you." I could of beat that guy into a pulp if years of self control wouldn't of been practiced. I began to back away ignoring my senses of something behind me.

"Ookami-kun, watch-" Haruhi began but a crash was all that could be heard.

"Well, isn't that deja-vu, Haru-chan!" A little boy exclaimed. I quickly hopped around and stared at a broken flower vase. I could of screamed. That thing must of been expensive. I searched for Haruhi for help, but she also looked defeated.

"Well, everybody has to start somewhere," the dramatic Tamaki began,"so to pay off your debt of breaking that vase you will become the host clubs dog just like Haruhi was, unless you want to quicken your time here by attempting to be a host. I am sure Haruhi wouldn't mind helping you. Don't you think that would be a good idea, Kyouya?"

"That would be fine Tamaki. From now on Ookami-kun will pay off his debt as a host if he has potential. I couldn't believe this. Did I not have a part in this decision.

"Well, Ookami-kun, lets take off your glasses first," Haruhi suggested.

"I can't see without them but okay." I reluctantly took off my glasses and awaited what Haruhi had in mind. She gasped as well as everyone else at my eyes.

"My my! What beautiful pale blue eyes you have Ookami-kun!" Tamaki exclaimed, "Mori-senpai get some contacts. Kaoru and Hikaru go fix his hair. Kyoya you find him a uniform." Tamaki ordered everyone around and I was dragged into the backroom. My hair was combed and contacts were plopped into my eyes.

"Okay. now for the uniform," the twins said in unison.

"Um...I can take care of that," I answered and locked to the door. I quickly began placing on my uniform and stared in the mirror. I had to admit, I did kind of look like a boy. Once I finished I opened my dressing room and stepped out.

"You look nice Ookami-kun," Haruhi gasped. I smiled. But I believed this was time to ask everybody why was a girl in the host club, and why I, also a girl, was becoming a host.

"Excuse me. I was wondering, if this is a host club, why is Haruhi dressed as a boy and why are you making me dress as one?" I asked.

Tamaki sputtered, "You know Haruhi is a girl! How? Wait! D-did you say you were a girl too! I have fallen for the mistake twice! I am so sorry my daughter."

I smiled, "It's okay."

The little boy hopped over to me and said, "Ooka-chan, I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni. You can call me Honey! This is Morinozuka Takashi. You can call him Mori." Honey pointed to Mori and Mori nodded a hello.

"I'm Kyoya Ootori. Nice to meet you." The boy with glasses said. I stopped. I could hear something and I felt like I was being watched again. I darted my eyes back and forth and looked towards the window.

No sooner than this feeling my suspicion was confirmed. Five tawny owls flew through the window and transformed into Rottweilers when they landed. All the host club members gasped.

"Guys! Listen to me," I began to order, "Go into the dressing rooms. Come out when I get you or it is quiet." I had to transform. I knew these shape shifters were gang members after me and I had to transform to protect the innocent. I had no time to worry about the consequences.

"Ookami-kun...no!" I turned to Haruhi with a serious expression and and sternly said, "please." Reluctantly Haruhi ushered the rest of the host club into the dressing rooms and I faced my enemies.

I began to transform into my favorite form. Slowly my figure changed from a human to a beautiful silver pale blue eyed wolf. I snarled and jumped at the nearest Rottweilers throat. One word ran through my mind.

Protect.


End file.
